Before the Case
by SunGlassWolf13
Summary: Ever wonder on how the Toon Patrol from Who Framed Roger Rabbit came to be? Well then here comes some weasel action as we delve deep into the weasel's past. I OWN NOTHING! This is purely for entertainment purposes only. All characters go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

_**Before the Case**_

_**A Toon Patrol Fanfiction by Jared Kerr**_

Prologue:

"You got a problem with that, Valliant?" I sneered, pointing the gun at the detective. He shook his head, "No, I just wanted to let you know something about the guy you're gonna Dip!" He backed up and pulled on a lever which made music start up. I looked confused, backing up and getting ready to shoot, all my henchmen gasped, looking down to see what caused the racket. He started jumping around and singing, stepping on a rake. It hit him in the head and caused me to laugh. That's how it started, my downfall. I heard the laughter of my crew roar up in the background, Stupid's dumb chuckling, Wheezy's hacking and coughing, Phsyco's psychotic giggling and Greasy's laid back snickering.

But then it happened again, the one thing I feared most. Stupid fell, began chocking and then his ghost came out. _It's happening again!_ I looked around, Wheezy was attempting to pull his ghost back, but it ended in his death, and he dropped dead. _Enough! _ I thought, knowing that Valliant was gonna take down my gang. I loaded my gun and walked over to him, he turned to me, still in song. "I'm through with taking falls, I'm bouncing off the walls, without that gun I'd have some fun I'd kick you in the…". He was cut short by a vase that fell on him. The rabbit off in the other side of the warehouse shouted out, "Nose!" I stopped confused.

"Nose? That don't rhyme with walls!" I protested. But by then, Valliant was up. "No, but this does!" He kicked me in the lower parts, causing my Toon like body to fly backwards and splash straight into the big vat of Dip. I gasped, as my lower half began to dissolve. I looked up and saw Greasy's ghost fly up, followed by Phsyco's. My body then fully dissolved. I waited for my ghost to go but instead I got red wings and horns, instead of a harp, a pitchfork and a pointed tail. I was pulled down instead of going up. I wondered how life changed, before this case.

Chapter One: Beginnings

Well since I had time in you know where, I thought about how my life led up to this moment. For starters, my real name is Joshua. I used to be a regular Toon, but then he showed up. I lived up in northern Toontown; I was a fan of mobster movies and always wanted to become one. I had one problem though; I wasn't as open to crime as the other mobsters where, I even remember how the first day of my downward spiral began.

I yawned and woke up; the alarm clock started cursing at me after I punted it halfway across the room. I got up and yawned once more, grabbing a picture of my mother and father. When I was young, my father left for some movie deal known as the Wind in the Willows, where he plays a member of a group of weasels, I didn't think it would go far. My mother raised me for most of my life until I moved to an apartment building on Loopy Lane. I looked at my watch, sighing. I had a job interview over at R.K Maroon studios. Rummaging through my closet, whom I had to force its mouth open with a crowbar in order for it to cooperate, I found an old grey suit that I bought, with a matching grey fedora. I put it on and opened the door, bad idea. Toons where zooming by, back and forth, back and forth, missing me by mere seconds. I quickly gotten into the only thing my father ever left me, his old, black, human, dodge humpback paddy-wagon. I quickly got in and started it up, driving down the street. As I passed by my apartment, in the ally, I saw a strange Toon in black I had never seen before, staring at me with a golden smile.

When I got to the real world, I knew that I stood out. Everything was dull and normal compared to my colorful and cartoonish body, let alone the fact that I was sitting in a human car as a Toon. I pulled up into the driveway of R.K. Maroon studios. "So Mister, Joshua, tell me why should I let you co-star with Baby Herman?" The big boss, R.K. Maroon tapped his fingers on the desk, looking me in the eyes. I started sweating bullets; literally, they were making bullet holes in the floor. "W…Well sir, M…Mister Maroon, my father was in da Wind in the Willows, and I…" He began laughing and interrupted me, "Your Hector's child?" I nodded; he looked at me with interest "Well one thing he never told me was that you had a speech problem!" I sank back, hurt. All of the sudden a Toon rabbit came in, tripping and falling onto his face which caused his coffee to spill on his head. "S-s-s Sorry mister Maroon, I have your coffee" he said, gulping. Suddenly Maroon slammed his hand on the desk, laughing. "That is what we need for Baby Herman's co-star, Joshua, you can go now, we now have our co-star, what's your name son? The rabbit smiled and walked to him, "R-R-Roger sir." I stormed out of the office.

As I pulled back into my drive way, I was stopped by the strange Toon I saw this morning, he smiled at me. He spoke with a high pitched voice and his eyes were red, he was one disturbing Toon! "I assume you didn't get the job?" I growled, "Get outta my way, freak." He stepped on my tail, "I've been watching you for a while now Joshua, I know of your wish to live a life of crime." I stopped, mainly due to the fact that my tail was being stepped on and from what he said, "What are you saying." He smiled and led me down to the ally. There was a barrel, a grey metal barrel with a yellow warning sign on it. He began speaking, "My name is Victor Von Doom and I have been planning on taking over Toontown, but I have no followers, at least not ones I can trust to tie up loose ends when needed." I sat down in a chair that he pulled up for me; he then pulled out a portable black hole. "I'll see you on the other side!" He tossed the black hole underneath my chair and I fell into it, he then kicked the barrel in with me. Next thing I knew, I was in the human world, in some sort of warehouse, the barrel rolled upright and I sat up the chair. Doom then appear again from another black hole. "Welcome to the Acme Factory!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Two Faces of Joshua

I sat in the chair again, looking around, this place was huge! It was filled with all sorts of acme gags. Doom walked over to the barrel. "How do you expect to take over all of Toontown?" I asked, watching him closely. He smiled, making me flinch. "You know how humans think that we Toons are indestructible, they know we can be punched, kicked, hurt to no measure, but yet they think that there is no way on earth to possibly kill a Toon. Well I found out the secret to killing one." He popped the lid off of the barrel, inside was a greenish, yellowish liquid that bubbled and smelt awful. He smirked, putting on some gloves and took a small sample of the liquid, turning to me. He then poured it on my tail, causing me to gasp in pain. I slowly watched as my tail dissolved into brown pain on the floor. "It's a mixture of turpentine, acetone and benzene; I call it, The Dip!" I looked at the trail of paint that used to be my tail. "You're a physcopath if ya think I'm gonna help ya." He started giggling, "Oh I know your track record of trying to get into the gang business Joshua, and believe me deep down inside you know you want to help me." I looked down, knowing he was right. Doom shut the barrel of Dip and rolled it into a corner, "I've made arrangement for a human disguise but it will take a while to make, meanwhile, you will rack up a gang and take care of anything I need done." He pulled out a human pistol, pointing it at me. "Are you in or are you out?" I looked at the barrel, my mind rushing with thoughts.

This was my chance! After years of trying to get into the crime business, I finally had the opportunity; I could finally be a real criminal, only problem, I was helping a mad man take over Toontown. "Y…yes boss!" I said smiling, the old me died at that moment and another side came out, he smiled, flipping the gun around and giving me the grip end of the revolver. I took it and he tossed me a pouch of what seemed to be Dip filled bullets. "Have a good night Joshua; ill meet you here in a couple days when you have assembled your gang." He suddenly disappeared into the shadows, and the lights went out. As I opened the doors to the Acme Factory, I realized that night had fallen. I carefully kept my finger above the trigger, just in case. Suddenly I heard a crash, and then I heard cursing in another language. I turned around and fired a couple shots in where it came from. Suddenly a weasel popped out of the pile of trash cans. He had darker fur that I did and his hair went to his neck. "Please don' shoot me, please!" He covered his face, "what the? Who da hell are you?" He then smirked and pulled out a switchblade and stuck it into the barrel of my gun, "Looks like jou are deh one who needs help amigo." He then turned his knife and sent me flying into the wall. I shook my head and I saw him picking his teeth with his knife. "Well, well, well, so jou are working for that lunatic Doom, might I ask why? "I growled, "Why should I tell you? Are you gonna report me to the cops?"

He shook his head, "Jou miss understand me, amigo, my name is Antonio, and I wish to join your gang." I lowered the gun, putting it back in my jacket. "Why should I let you in after you scared me half to death and you tried tah kill me?" He shrugged, "I'm not stupid amigo, I know that you're looking for thugs to join your gang and I'm interested, so jou can take my offer and make jour friend happy, or Jou can kill me now and have more work to do." I thought about it for a moment, "Alright you're in, see if you can find anyone that could be useful and meet me here tomorrow, I will make sure Doom knows that you're introduced to his plan and his weapon. Oh, and one more thing, my name is Joshua, stop calling me amigo. He nodded and walked off, I found my van parked outside, confused a bit. I watched Antonio leave and backed up, heading back to Toontown. As I pulled up to my apartment building and got up to the floor where my room was, I heard the door open; it was my sister, Olivia. "And just where have YOU been mister?" I rolled my eyes, "Sis, let me in." She shook her head, "not until you tell me". I growled, "I went to stop at the Ink and Paint club for some drinks." She still didn't move, "I would have believed you, if I hadn't been working there tonight!"

"Fine, I was out doing some errands, get off my back already and let me in!" She moved aside, "I know your lying but the tone in your voice tells me you'd rather not talk about it, jeez." I walked into the room and set my pistol down on the table, to which Olivia responded by grabbing it. "IS THAT A GUN? JOSHUA, YOU KNOW MOTHER FORBADE GUNS FROM US BEFORE SHE DIED!" I turned to her, "Mom is dead, and since when did you become just like her, forget her." She looked at me, tearing up and slapped me across the face, slamming me into the table, snapping it in half, "How DARE you say that to me, you have changed Joshua, you have changed." I got up, shaking my head, "So what? Olivia, mom is dead, move on, da only reason you defend her is because she loved you more, and don't try tah talk yourself out of dis one, I know it was true, ever since father left, I reminded her too much of him." She got up and shook her head, "Mother would not be proud to hear that, she loved us both and so did father." I got angry and picked up the gun, pointing at her forehead, "Do…not…speak of that…that…PIG in my house." She ran out of the door crying, I lowered the pistol and threw it onto the table. I walked over to my bed and lay down; I set my hat over my face and fell asleep.

When I woke up the alarm clock was right in my face. "WAKE UP!" It shouted, "YOU'VE OVERSLEPT". I growled and grabbed it by its neck and got up, "You've been a pain in my ass for too long, now it's time to pay." I grabbed my pistol and stuck the barrel in its mouth. After firing a muffled shot it began dissolving into red and gold paint on the floor. I looked around, all my other Toon appliances shook and kept their mouth shut, the telephone rang at that moment. I looked at it and it began shaking, I picked it up and sighed, "Hello?" On the other line the voice snickered, "Greetings, Amig…err….boss, dis is Antonio, I think I found jour next recruit." I reloaded my gun and stuck it in my jacket, "Yeah, what's his name?" "His name is Eric; he is a convicted jewel thief who was just thrown into a human prison for Toons." "Alright, meet me by da Acme Factory, I'll pick you up." I put the phone down and walked out to the washing machine. I picked out my suit and my eyes lit with anger. My sis had stuck her Ink and Paint club dancing outfits in with my suit and dyed it pink! I growled, knowing I had no other suits. I put it on and walked out the door. As I got to my van I heard a crash and looked up, a Toon dog painter fell and his bucket was coming at me. My eyes widened and I felt pain on my head as the bucket came down on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cell Block D, for Dumb

When I woke up, my fedora was gone; I looked around and saw that it had been stained with pink paint. You couldn't even see the stripes anymore and the ribbon was a dark pink! I looked to the dog with eyes as slits, getting into my van and driving off towards the boundary. As I pulled up, I saw Antonio leaning against the wall, picking his teeth with his switchblade. I blinked when I saw how he dressed. He was wearing a green zoot suit with the pants hiked all the way up to his chest. He wore a pink tie and a whit undershirt, with some odd golfing shoes. At least his green fedora fit the mobster look. "Hey boss, jou ready?" I nodded, opening the side door for him to climb in, "So, where is dis prison" I asked, stepping on the gas, "I didn't want to get my suit pink, only to find that dis place never existed!" He rolled his eyes, which I could barely see under his hat, "Don' worry about it boss, I've made some arrangements with deh warden." We drove down the streets of the human world, people gave us stares, wondering how they could see Toons in a human van, and I looked at Antonio. "Sometimes I feel as if discrimination against Toons should count as racism." He nodded looking back at me, "How do Jou think I feel, I come from southern Toontown, do jou know how it is like to be hit by jour own mother fifty times just for getting a B in class?" I looked back at the road, "I guess not, sorry, Ant". He turned to me and smiled, patting me on the back, "Don' worry about it."

We pulled up to the prison, "Dis the place?" I looked towards Antonio, asking with curiosity. He nodded, "Dis is where they are holding Eric." I got out, looking up at the sign, "Bunk's Solitary Confinement for Toons". As we stepped in the front door, we went down a hallway that split into two paths. One said "holding cells", the other said "check in/out". We headed down to the check in desk and we went up to the receptionist, who had to look over her desk to see us. She talked in a raspy voice and she held cigarette. "You must be Eric's brothers, *cough* he has been excited to see you." _Brothers… That's the best Ant could come up with? _I glared at Antonio, grabbing out all the cash I had and handed to her, "Will dis be enough to cover da bail?" She nodded taking the cash, "Right this *hack* way." We followed her down into the holding cells were, coming into a large room full of Toons in cell. There was one cell that had its bars taken off and security tape around it, the label above the cell said, "Victor Von Doom". I gulped, pulling my hat over my eyes. We were led to one cell with a silhouette sitting on a bed. The receptionist took some keys out and opened the cell, "Well Eric, your brothers are here to bail you out." The figure got up and walked towards the door. "Hello brothers!" My jaw dropped with surprise. What the hell was this?

This was my jewel thief? He was hardly even fit to be a janitor! He was overweight, his prison stripes were barely holding in his gut. He had one huge fang sticking out from his mouth. Eric ran and hugged both of us, looking happy. Ant and I looked at each other, blinking. We began walking out of the prison and I immediately hit Ant over the head. He began cursing and his Toon like body slammed him into the floor. Eric began chuckling; I looked into his eyes with a glare and punched him in the nose. As we got outside, Ant stopped me, "What is jour problem?" I growled, looking him straight in the eye, "My problem is the fact that you got a…a….IDIOT WHO CLAIMS TO BE A JEWEL THIEF!" Eric looked hurt; Antonio looked angry, "Are jou doubting my skills as a tracker!" I got up into his face, "What if I am, what are ya gonna do about it." I saw the anger in his eyes, but he backed down when he realized I had my gun to his gut. "Brothers, stop this blic-key-wing!" I looked at Eric, "Alright, first off, we are not brothers at all, that was a lie that we made up to get you out, and second of all, it's pronounced, bickering!" I got into my van, rolling down the window, "Goodnight to da both of ya!" I drove off, stopping shortly and heading back to where I left them, "Sorry, I am just trying to adjust to dis new life of crime, hop in." Antonio got in the driver seat and Eric got into the middle. I began driving, heading back to Toontown.

Ant looked through the glove department after he accidentally kicked it open. He found a couple of pictures of my sis in her entertainer outfits. His tongue flopped out and he started at them, I grabbed the pictures and put them in my coat pocket. _What a_ _pervert,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. I dropped Eric and Antonio off at their stops and drove to my apartment. When I walked through the door, I was my sis was asleep on the couch, holding a picture of mom and a cigarette. I took the cigarette and put it into the cigarette dish. I then picked her up and set her on her bed, laying the picture of mom on her chest, walking to my own room. I leaned back into my pillow, resting my hat over my eyes. The next morning I woke up and yawned, I saw a note that said "Josh, gone to the Ink and Paint Club, if you wish to follow, remember, 'Walt sent me'." I got into my suit and put my gun in my jacket. I walked out of the door, getting into the van and shutting the door. I drove into the human world and headed to the ink and paint club. As I pulled up, I made sure my hand was on my gun, just in case anyone tried any funny business.

I knocked on the door and I saw a pair of Toon eyes peer through the looking hole, a deep voice growled, "Got the password?" I looked up and nodded, "Walt sent me." The big gorilla opened up the door, "You must be Olivia's brother, she has been expecting you in her dressing room." I followed the gorilla down the hall to a number of dressing rooms, one of which had a star that said, "Olivia the Weasel." I opened the door and sat in a chair, leaning back. Olivia walked out, wearing her preforming outfit. "I know who you're working for and I think I can help", she tossed me a diamond, "Here's for coming." I stuck the jewel in the tie of my suit and looked back at her, "What have you got?" She walked over and handed me a photo of some Toon sneaking into the Acme Factory, "This Toon was seen carrying a Thompson and heading for the Acme Factory, suspect maybe he might be the next member for your band of thugs." I looked up at her, "Thanks sis, I'll go check it out." I walked out of the room and I saw the gorilla, I looked up at him, I couldn't help it. "Nice monkey suit" I muttered as I walked out of the club, "Smart Ass" I heard him reply. I got into the van and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Smoking Guns

As I pulled up to the Acme factory, I noticed something odd; there was a trail of Toon cigarettes leading up to the front doors, which were open. I pulled out my pistol and opened the door. I heard a crash and turned around, I backed into a box and it fell on me. When I got it off and sprang back up into my normal figure, there was a barrel of a Tommy gun pointed straight to my nose. This was the oddest looking weasel I've ever seen, he was thin, wearing nothing but rags. He had a light brown fur but there where patches of fur on his neck that where turning blue for some reason, probably because of the five cigarettes he had in his mouth, he spoke with a raspy voice, "Alright buddy, now I won't be asking why you're in my home but I will warn you, I will shoot, and it will hurt, so you can give me the diamond and head on outta here and I'll *Cough* let you *Hack* go peacefully." He put the gun down and went into a coughing fit. I took this moment and kicked him, sending his Toon body flying up into the catwalk. He then looked down the sights, "You got it pal." I heard a click and he began firing, I took off, bullets zooming by my feet. I tripped over a box, causing me to roll and slam into another box. I saw the weasel was reloading, but my leg was caught in a Toon bear trap. Suddenly I heard a shout, "On de ground, Amigo!" I looked up and saw Antonio's switchblade fly through the air and hit a loose screw. The entire catwalk fell down, dragging the weasel with it. I pulled out my gun and walked over to the wreckage, having gotten lose from the trap. Eric and Antonio walked over behind me, Ant picked up his knife. The weasel was laying there, his cigarettes scattered all around his body. His Tommy gun was right next to him, he tried to reach for it but I stepped on his hand and pointed my pistol at him, "Eric, get me some Dip."

Eric rolled a barrel of Dip underneath the weasel, which I had suspended on a rope. I gestured to Ant to open it. I used the crane controls to hold the weasel over the barrel. "Any last words" I said, getting ready to drop him into the barrel. He coughed and his cigarettes fell into the dip, becoming a splash of white and yellow. "I am not talking to *cough* you. You came in here, wrecked my home, and now you're gonna *wheeze* kill me." I grinned, beginning to snicker, "You stupid mug, this building is property of Victor Von Doom, and unlucky for you, you messed with his soldiers, The Toon Patrol." Antonio looked up at me, "Toon Patrol? Really boss?" I looked at him, "Shut up and make sure he's directly underneath the Dip." The weasel then turned back to me, "Wait! You mean, that Doom?" I looked around the corner and saw a figure walking into the room. He still had the high pitched voice and red eyes but he looked human. "Sargent? Why would you try to Dip your next recruit? I'd like you to meet William." I put the weasel down and got out of the crane, "but Doom, he tried tah kill me." Doom walked over to me and hit me in the nose, sending me flying into some boxes. As I collided with the boxes I heard him mutter, "Call me Judge or Boss, I can be known as Doom to you anymore, it may give my identity." Antonio and Eric started laughing after seeing me in pain.

As I got out from the boxes, and I saw them laughing. Suddenly I had a flash back, I was young and my cousins came over, hyena cousins. They were the greatest prank players ever. But one day, I tripped over the rug and fell into a closet. They began laughing, then I tumbled down the stairs and fell into one of the chair legs, this caused them to lay on the floor laughing. When my mother came to let me out, I ended up shooting into the fireplace and be burnt to a crisp. I tumbled out and heard chocking, running up stairs I found that my cousins were dead, their spirits floating upwards towards the sky. I snapped back into reality. "Stop it, stop laughing!" I began to protest frantically. They just kept on laughing. I growled, grabbing a gun that had a boxing glove in it. "Stop" I said as I began to walk up, holding the gun, "That" I got their attention, "LAUGHING!" I pulled the trigger and the boxing glove, hitting Ant and Eric in the face and sending them flying. "Don't you morons see, if you can't stop laughing, you're gonna die laughing!" I dropped the gun on the ground, panting. Doom walked up to me, smiling. He patted me on the back and said, "Meet me tonight here, I have a special mission for you." He walked out of the building. Eric and Ant walked up to me. I let the weasel down and as much as I hated it, I gave him a couple dollars to spend on some nice clothes. I got into my van, still full of adrenalin and dropped Antonio and Eric off at their stops. Then, I turned around, ready for Doom's special mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Rise of Judge Doom (+ Extra POV)

As I pulled up to the Acme factory, I got the chills, night had fallen and the wind was blowing. I got out of the van and I heard lightning flash behind me. I carefully walked up to the front doors, going through. I shivered it was pitch black inside the factory, except for the lightning strikes that came through and lit the windows. I heard a voice speaking, "Greetings Sargent, are you ready?" I turned and saw Doom's red eyes in the distance. I walked up to him and nodded, he smiled, "Well then, have you ever thought about killing a human?" I shook my head, "No, why do ya ask?" He smiled, walking up to me, "I know you have acquired a taste for killing Toons, but I have a plan, do you know the Valliant Brothers?" I nodded, "Teddy and Eddy Valliant, the privet eyes, who specialize in helping Toons." He nodded walking over to a tarp-covered object, "They are in Toontown tonight, as my scouts tell me, and they are the only ones who really stand any chance of foiling my plans, so…" He tore off the tarp and revealed a grand piano, lightening flashed, "we kill em'!" My eyes grew wide and I began laughing slightly, followed by Doom's laughter. We rolled the piano out and attached it to the back of the van. I looked at Doom and he smiled, "Let's go downtown, Toontown." I nodded, "Yes Judge." I hit the gas petal and we drove off."

_(Psycho POV)_

My eyes opened and I yawned. I looked at my alarm clock, which was asleep. It was midnight. I heard something like voices on the roof. I rolled over and pulled the covers up, thinking it was just some roof cleaners. Then I heard a click and what sounded like something rolling on the roof. Something was not right. I yawned and got up, throwing on a robe. As I brushed past my mirror I stopped to look. My whiskers were all dropped, and my hair was wild. I grabbed my flashlight and opened my apartment door. It was dark and there seemed to be no other Toons up at the moment. I got onto the fire escape and headed to the roof. I saw two figures on the roof and a grand piano. One of the figures was a weasel like me but he was dressed in a pink suit and hat, while the other figure was a hybrid of a Toon and a human. Suddenly I heard them talking, so I hid. "So boss, when do we drop the piano?" The taller one puffed out some smoke from a cigar, "Once the decoy comes running through this ally, with the Valliant boys on his tail, we drop it on their heads!" I gasped and walked carefully back to my room. I went to my telephone and dialed for the police, a gruff voice spoke on the other end, "Toon Town Police Department." I gulped, "Y…yes, I'm in the apartments on Lunatic Avenue and I think there are two Toons going to kill the Valliant brothers!" The gruff voice coughed, "Alright then, we will be there in a minute." 

I knew that they were not gonna get here on time, so I went under my bed and got a Toon snub pistol and I went back on the roof. I walked up to the figures and held out the gun shakingly. "Hands up, I mean it, I will shoot you!" The two figures looked at me, the taller one turning to pinkie and nodding. The weasel snickered and pulled out a human revolver, "Yeah and I'll shoot you, but at least my bullets will make ya stay dead." I pulled the trigger; the gun shot rang out and missed both of them by a long shot. The weasel smirked, "My turn!" He aimed down his sights but the taller one tapped him on the shoulder, "It's now or never!" Suddenly I heard the two brothers running down the street; I charged to stop the piano, which the hybrid pushed from the building. As I ran after it, time seemed to move in slow motion. The taller one hit me with his cane, sending me slamming into the roof. I looked over the edge and watched as the piano came crashing down on the two detectives. One of them was sent flying into the wall, slamming into his arm, obviously breaking it. The other one was no so lucky, as the piano came straight down on him, killing him instantly. I looked at the wreckage, horrified; I turned around and watched both figures disappeared into the night. I heard the sirens of the police arriving and I hurried to the ground. "Oh officers, Good thing you're here, there has been a terrible has happened!" They all pointed their guns at me, "Don't move! You're under arrest!" My eyes grew huge when I realized what happened, I had been framed!

As we pulled up to the court house, I was forced outta the car. I walked in and sat in the prosecution chair. The judge, a dog whose face was all drooped, looked over the podium, "Hello Joe, from what I can tell you murdered Teddy Valliant with a piano that you dropped on his head." I shook my head rapidly, "I've been framed! I would never kill anyone! It was a Human-Toon hybrid and a weasel in a pink suit!" The judge looked at me with a confused look, "Yes and I'll become a famous cartoon one day" He said sarcastically, "You are sentenced to 36 years at Goldberg's Insane Asylum for Toons. My eyes widened, "No….please….anything but that!" The judge hit his gavel on the table. Two bigger dogs came and placed a strait jacket on me and began hauling me into a van. When we got to the asylum he threw me out and I was strapped to the table. They thought it was necessary to put a muzzle over my jaws. They rolled me down and placed me in a room. A doctor came out and patted me on the head, "Do not worry, zis vill only sting for a second." He attached two prongs to my head and turned on a machine, a shocking feeling went through my Toon body and caused me to thrash. When it was over, I looked over to a reflection and saw what had happened to my body. My hair was stuck straight up in the air and my eyes had begun to swirl. I began to cry, but the only sound I made was a high pitched giggling. "Heheheheheee."

_(Return to Smart Ass's POV)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Can we keep it?

I leaned back on the sofa, in the new Toon Patrol Headquarters. Since Doom had finally finished his human disguise, he was able to purchase a company known as "Cloverfield". He now went by Judge Doom and he gave us some cash to find a nice place to make our Headquarters. As I yawned, I inhaled some smoke, coughing, I turned around. William walked into the room, holding a paper. He looked terrible. He suit was now dirty and his fur was turning a lot bluer, now only patches of his brown fur were left, "Hey Boss." He rasped. I shook my head, "I can understand a cigar now and then, but you have a serious problem." He rolled his eyes and tossed me a paper, "You might want to read it, it may point out our final member." I looked at the page; on it was an ad for a weasel that needed to be released from a mental hospital. "Alright" I nodded, grabbing my hat, "Where is Eric?" William puffed out some smoke, "He went to scout out *hack* some possible *cough, wheeze* recuir-*hack*." I stopped him right there as he went into a coughing fit. I walked over to the other couch and smacked Antonio off of it. He was asleep and had his face buried in an indecent magazine. I got into the van, Antonio got into the passenger. I ordered William to get in back, in case things got hairy.

We drove down to the nut house, after picking up Eric. As we got out, I ordered Ant and Eric to come with me, making William stay in back. We walked through the front door. Ant and I pulled put our pistols and got them ready, Eric played with his propeller hat. We got up to the front desk and a Toon poodle looked over the edge, speaking with an afraid voice, "A…are you here….for…for….him?" Ant and Ant I at each other, he pulled his hat over his eyes and Eric hid behind him. I shivered and looked back up at the poodle, wondering why she was so afraid of a weasel. "Yes toots, now where is de little guy?" She said nothing, only pressing a button and pointing to the door. We waited for a couple minutes, and then the doors swung open. Two Toon bulldogs were shaking in their nurse outfits, rolling out a dolly with a Toon weasel in a strait jacket strapped to it. This weasel had eyes that swirled and hair that stuck straight up on his head. He was wearing a muzzle, but I swear I heard a high-pitched giggling underneath it all. Eric chuckled, turning to me. "Duh, can we keep him?"

I had Eric wheel out the weasel into the back of the truck and we drove off. Antonio turned to me, "Do you think dis was a good idea, boss?" I shook my head, "I don't know Ant, I honestly don't know." As we drove up to HQ, I noticed the Judge in his full human disguise standing by the door. As we pulled up and got out, he looked at the insane weasel with a raised eyebrow; his voice was now low and more human like, "So Sargent, this is your new member?" I nodded, "Yes boss, and our final one." His glasses flashed as he turned to the new member. "Take him inside, cut him loose, them have Antonio drive Eric, William, and" he read the name cut into the side of the dolly, "Jessie, to Cloverleaf, I have business with them there." I adjusted my suit, "What about me?" He turned to me, "You sergeant, are gonna stay here and find this Toon cab named Benny I've been looking for, he did his part in helping the plan, but now it's time for his end to be tied up." I nodded, gesturing to Ant to wheel Jessie over to me. As we got inside, the weasel started looking around franticly, surveying the surrounding areas. We stopped in the middle of the room. I nodded to Ant and he pulled out his switchblade and began to cut the ropes. As we heard them snap, Jessie's eyes darted from me, to Eric, to William, and finally stopping on Ant, where they stayed. Then the final restraint snapped and Ant began to work on his muzzle. As soon as it came off, Jessie leaped at Ant. He knocked him over, forcing Ant to the ground. I grabbed my pistol and William got his tommy-gun. We aimed at the psychotic weasel. But then Eric stepped in front of our guns. I growled, "Move ya moron!" He shook his head, pointing at Jessie on Ant. He was not tearing Antonio limb from limb, but he was hugging him. We lowered our guns; this weasel was just thanking Ant for letting him free. After the Jessie ate something, I sent Antonio off with the rest of the crew to go see what Judge Doom wanted and I began work on the cab, puffing on a cigar.

(Greasy's POV)

I stopped the vehicle. Stepping out of the side, I leaned back and followed my fellow members into the green building. The receptionist was hot! I walked up to her, pushing William out of the way. "De Judge wanted to see us, and might I say you look lovely!" Of course, I was staring at her top section the whole time I said that, so I was slapped straight into the garbage bin, cursing in Spanish. I heard the other weasels roar up with laughter, but then I heard Judge Doom shout out, "STOP THAT LAUGHING." I got out of the bin, following the Judge into his office. He looked at us, "Alright, if you're gonna be in this gang, you don't want to be caught on anything, so, show me your tails." I took out mine, following the others. The he took out four vials of Dip and poured it on each of our tail. I growled with pain, Jessie's eyes spun faster and he giggled, William bit down so hard on his cigarette that it crunched in half, and Eric shot through the roof in pain, literally. We watched as our tails dissolved into paint on the floor. He smirked, "now you may return to your duties".

_(Back to Smart Ass's POV)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: We Framed Roger Rabbit

I yawned and took my hat off my eyes as the other members of the Toon Patrol got home. They all were complaining when they got inside. I noticed that their tails were missing. Eric and Jessie went upstairs, probably to get some rest. William sat down on the couch, lighting a cigarette, Ant sat on a chair and started flicking around his knife, Will tossed me a cigar and I started puffing on it. Ant turned to me, "So, any leads on where de cab is?" I puffed out some smoke, letting it float towards the ceiling before it was caught in the fan, "Da cab is in some ally in the bad part of Toontown, I got a tip off from a somewhat useful source." I, of course, was talking about my sister, but I hesitated to say it in front of Antonio. William got up and headed to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes; his fur was completely blue now. He had not listened to my warnings about it happening though. Antonio yawned and leaned back in his seat, "So, when are we gonna bag de cab?" I looked over, blowing out some more smoke. "Once Eric and Jessie come downstairs, we don't want to be short of hands in case da cab tries tah bail." At that moment, Jessie came down stairs, holding a barber's razor. He spoke in his high pitched voice, "Time to grab the cab, heheheee." Ant and I looked at each other, gulping. William came out holding a red siren, "Give me a minute, I can get this hooked up."

A couple minutes later, we were in the van heading down towards the tunnel to Toontown. As went through, I hit a button on the control panel, causing the siren to blare. We drove down the road, at this point; every Toon knew who we were. We had done several of the Judge's jobs that led to us killing several Toons. Everyone knew that the Toon Patrol was not to be messed with. We stopped at every ally and looked down all of them. Finally we came up to an ally where the cab was obviously drunk. He looked at us with his head lights on, "Well, well, well, if it ain't the famous, Toon Patrol!" He said before falling back with a belch. I gestured to William who took out his Tommy-gun. "Look Benny, let's make this easy, da Judge is through with you, you played your part in da scheme, but now your skills are needed. So either you join him, or ya get dipped!" He started laughing, "You know what? Kill me! I don't even care at this point. But hey, I have nicknames for you all!" I nodded toward Eric, urging him to get his bat. "No really, you grease balls need nicknames, because if you kill me, they should know who did it." I looked at Antonio, "Open da van." He walked over to the van and opened up the back doors. The cab was still yabbering, pointing to each of us. He pointed to Eric, "Stupid." As he pointed to Jessie, he shivered, "Psycho." He pointed to William, who was enjoying a cigarette, "Wheezy." He gestured to Ant, who hand his hands in his pockets, leaning against a brick wall with his hat over his eyes, "Greasy." Finally he looked at me, "and you my friend, the leader of the famous gang of weasels would be, Smart Ass." I growled, Eric came down and hit the cab over the head, knocking him out. The other weasels started laughing. I looked back at them, causing them all to shut up.

We loaded the cab in back and began to head back to HQ. I looked over and saw Antonio, for once in deep thought. I turned to him, "Something on your mind, Ant?" I was expecting him to be thinking about undressing some pretty doll-faced weasel, but when he turned to me, he had a look of concern in his eyes. "What is de cab is right boss?" I spoke, keeping my eyes on the road, "What da hell do you mean, 'what if da cab is right'? He was drunk!" Ant sunk back in his seat, "Well, what I mean is, we have done some bad things boss. Maybe we should take the nicknames, just so things are not traced back to loved ones." The more I thought about it, the more I thought it was a good idea, I couldn't live with myself if my sis got in trouble for the things I did. "I agree, we will take the nicknames the cab gave us just to be safe, Anto- err…Greasy." He nodded, "Agreed, Smart Ass." He chuckled slightly; I shot him a glare, "Don't push it." We rolled up to HQ; I made Wheezy and Stupid push the cab into the garage, then explaining how this nickname thing was gonna work. We got inside and I fell asleep in my bed, hearing the rest of the weasels head to their individual rooms.

That morning, I woke up to the phone ringing. I yawned and walked slowly over to it, tired as all hell. I picked up the phone shakingly and answered, "Toon Patrol Offices, what do ya need?" One the other end, the Judge's voice was heard, "I need you to meet me at the Acme Factory, pronto." Suddenly he hung up. "Strange" I said to myself, confused on why he would be in such a hurry. I pulled out my pistol and fired a blank in the air. Instantly all four other weasels were downstairs, without their clothes. I rolled my eyes, "Now listen up, the Boss wants us down at the Acme Factory, get upstairs and get dressed, ya morons." They all raced back to their rooms and in no time flat, they were dressed. As Wheezy passed by I nudged him, "Feel like driving?" He smiled, letting go a hacking chuckle, "Does Dip kill Toons?" We got outside and Wheezy got into the driver's seat. I got into the passenger seat and nodded to him, bad idea. We just took off. We got about right in front of the factory and I signaled for him to stop. He looked at me, coughing out some words, "What's up Boss?" I grinned, "Drive through the doors." He looked at me, his eyes widening, "But….boss!" I looked at him, "Drive through da goddamn doors!" He gulped, hitting the siren button. He then suddenly accelerated and we were headed straight for the doors. Crashing through them, many humans jumped outta our way. Doom stood next to a man in a trench coat and hat, Eddie Valliant. As the van came to a stop I shouted to my men.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: It all adds up

"Alright ya mugs, fall out!" I got out of the van. Doom smirked, talking to me, "Did you find the rabbit?" In my mind I was confused, so I made something up, unaware of any rabbit. "Don't worry Judge, we got deformants all over the city, we'll find him." I said walking up, Psycho giggling behind me. The Judge looked back to Valliant and began speaking to him. I leaned back against the van, puffing on a cigar. Suddenly I heard a snap; I looked up to the Judge and saw that he had his dipping glove on. I snickered, gesturing to Greasy. He smiled and opened the door with his finger. The Judge walked over to the barrel of Dip we had in the back of the van, in his hand he held a squeaking Toon shoe. He slowly dipped the shoe, slowly it turned into red paint and steam filled the air. The judge turned to Valliant again, Psycho giggling. He slowly walked up to Valliant; Greasy came up behind me, chuckling, "That's one dead shoe, eh boss?" I nodded chuckling along. When we got back to HQ, I turned to the Judge, "So who is dis rabbit?" He took off his hat, reviling his almost bald head, "Roger Rabbit, a cartoon star." I gritted my teeth when I recognized that name. "I was the one who killed that moron, Marvin Acme, but since the rabbit's wife, Jessica, was cheating on him with Acme, I took the opportunity to frame the rabbit for the murder. But we must play along to keep up the act. I want you to find the rabbit and Dip him."

I nodded, turning to the rest of my gang. "Come on boys, let's go hunt us a rabbit." All men henchmen chuckled as they went by. We got into the van and headed down to the town. I let Greasy drive this time because I did not feel like dodging cars for the next hour or so it seems. We stopped at every place to ask if they had seen a Toon rabbit. Everyone, including my sis at the Ink and Paint club said that a Toon rabbit showed up and asked them where Valliant and Valliant's place was. After we hit the last stop I turned to Greasy, "Well I think we have a lead, don't you?" Greasy chuckled and nodded, stepping on the gas pedal. We went straight to the apartments where Valliant was supposed to be. We all got out and were almost hit by several cars. I growled, "Come on, move it, will ya, move it!" As we walked through the front doors, we made sure to find Valliant's apartment number and began walking up the stairs. About halfway up I looked at Wheezy, "Take your gun out, just in case he bails." Wheezy, flicked away another cigarette before taking out his gun and putting another cigarette in. We got up to the floor, the door in the middle said, "Valliant and Valliant, private detectives". I knocked on the door, "Toon Patrol, open up!" No response, Greasy sneered, "We know you're in dere Valliant!" I was starting to get angry, "Don't make us play rough Valliant, we just want da rabbit!" I heard two voices in the room. Growling I turned to Wheezy, nodding. He coughed and began to shoot off the door handle. We heard the metal hit the ground and Wheezy pushed the door open with the barrel of his gun. I looked to the left, Greasy looked to the right, and we all stepped out. "Looks like they gave us de slip, eh boss?" Greasy muttered as we hopped into the room. I pulled out my revolver, "Nah, Valliants got 'em stashed somewhere." We looked through the room; I came up on some stairs, spotting the detective doing his dishes.

"Hold it right, there." I said pointing at Valliant. He turned to me, "Hey boys; didn't hear ya come in." I grabbed a chair and rolled it up to him, jumping on it. "Okay wise guy, where's da rabbit?" He looked at me, "Haven't seen him." Something smelled funny, and it was coming from the sink. "What's in there?" I asked, pointing to the sink. He pulled out a black sock, "My laundry." Immediately I covered my nose, _disgusting! _I jumped down, "Sheesh Valliant!" Suddenly I heard a splash and some sputtering, looking back, I saw him with a smirk on his face. I was not amused, "Search the place boys, and leave no stone unturned!" The other weasels started looking through everything in the office. I hoped back on the chair, holding my pistol this time. "Look Valliant, we had a reliable tip off that the rabbit was here, and it was corrugated by several others, so cut that bullstick." I pointed the gun to his jaw. He picked up some soap, "You keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out!" He stuck it straight in my mouth, causing me to fall backwards. I heard Stupid's chuckling; I got up trying to spit out the soap. Wheezy started laughing, followed by Psycho and Greasy. Muffled under the soap I tried to speak, "Stop that laughing!"

Of course they didn't listen. So I finally spat the soap towards Wheezy. I heard the conk on his head and he was sent flying back into the window shades. I picked up the closest idem, a plunger and growled, "STOP THAT LAUGHING! You know what happens, when you can't, *hits Physco over the head* stop, *hits Greasy over the head* laughing?" Stupid, having witnessed all this pain, fell over laughing. I tossed the plunger to his mouth, causing him to shut up. "One of these days you mugs is gonna die laughing!" I said, walking back up the stairs and kicking a bag outta my way I got back on the chair, "As for you Valliant, step outta line and we'll hang you, and your laundry out, to dry." I splashed some water at him a couple times before jumping down. "Come on boys lets amscree!" As we got outside, I shot glare at the other weasels, before getting into the van and driving off. As we got back to the HQ, I got a phone call. The other weasels went off to do whatever they wanted. "Toon Patrol Offices…yes Judge?" On the other end the Judge's voice was heard, "Was the rabbit at Valliants?" I shook my head, "Sorry Judge, we know he has 'em but we could not get anything outta him." He chuckled, "Oh no worries Sargent, Valliant is here at the Ink and Paint club, we found him trying to sneak in." I smirked, "We'll be right dere Judge." I snickered, putting the phone down.


	9. Chapter 9 (Short, I Know)

Chapter Nine: Pig Headed (Deleted Scene POV)

We drove up to the Ink and Paint club, coming through the door. We came up to a dressing room, where three voices were heard behind it. I slowly pushed the door open and chuckled, adjusting my suit. The Judge smirked, turning to me and nodding. I walked forward, "We warned ya tah stay u outta this Valliant, but you didn't." The Judge looked back to Valliant, "Take him downtown." The detective looked smug. "Downtown? HA! Fine, let's go downtown, I have time." The Judge's smile disappeared, "Oh, I don't mean that downtown; I mean" His smile reappeared, "Downtown, Toontown." Suddenly Valliant's eyes widened in fear. I nodded to Stupid, "Get da van running." I gestured to Wheezy, "Get da paint brushes." The frightened detective tried to wiggle his way out of the chair we was tied to. I nodded to Greasy and Physco, who walked over and picked up the chair. I dumped my cigar in the ash tray and tipped my hat to the Judge. "No worries Judge, we will make sure Valliant gets the message." I chuckled a bit before heading out to the van. Once outside, I had Greasy throw a bag over the detective's head. He started shouting, although I could clearly hear, "LET ME OUTTA HERE YOU GOD DAMN WEASELS" it was muffled by the bag. I came over and grabbed him by the head, ramming my fist straight into his skull. He stopped struggling and hung his head, unconscious. I nodded to the gang, who got into the van, I got in the driver's seat, Stupid budging over. We sped off to Toontown.

We drove down and alleyway, throwing the unconscious human to the floor. We took the bag off his head and pushed him up against the wall. Wheezy opened up the back of the van and took out five Toon paintbrushes. We quickly went to work on him, and eventually, we had made a giant Toon pig around his head. I nudged Greasy, "Get it, pig headed." We all had a good laugh before shoving the bag back on his head. I got into the van and we began to drive back to the real world. Just before we went through the border, I stopped the van and swung it around, Valliant was waking up. I signaled to Wheezy and Stupid to grab the detective. We then tossed him out of the tunnel, issuing a scream from him as he flew through the air. I snickered, walking out of the tunnel. "I think he got the message." We all walked up to him, laughing. I nudged Psycho, "Pig Headed I'd say." We all began snickering and I led my crew back to the van. We watched as Valliant tore off the bag and screamed, running down the road like a mad man. "Come on boys; let's get tah Cloverleaf to see if the Judge has any new leads on the whereabouts of the rabbit."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Merry-Go-Round Broke Down

"This sucks *cough* boss." I heard Wheezy complain, throwing another cigarette into the sewer water. That's right, The Judge wanted to find the rabbit, but he wanted us to start in the sewers. We also had to get rid of the cab that we had in the back to the van, but we were focusing on the rabbit first. "Agreed, but da boss wants us to do it." Stupid tapped his bat on the ground, "Duh…so you do everything he tells you to?" I nodded, looking around, "Of course, and who wants to say otherwise!" I turned around and shoved the barrel of my gun into Stupid's nose. He shook his head rapidly, before backing down. I gazed over the other weasels, each looked away in fear. Suddenly up top I heard two voices, one sounded like Valliant's. I signaled to Psycho and Greasy to give me a hand. We pushed up the manhole cover with our heads. I had just caught them talking about the rabbit, before running off. I gasped, "The rabbit!" I turned to Greasy, "get the judge." He sneered, getting down and running off to find the Judge. Meanwhile, we climbed out of the sewers and waited for them to come back. Wheezy lit up a cigarette. I myself felt like a cigar, I pulled out one from my pocket. Suddenly I heard plates crashing in the bar, just as the Judges car rolled up.

He stepped out of the passengers and Greasy came out from the driver's seat. The Judge smirked as he got up to me, "Well Sargent, let's get some rabbit dip." We walked into the bar. I had my hand on a switchblade I hid in my jacket, just in case anyone tried anything funny, plus I accidentally left my pistol in the van. We stepped into the bar, all the humans looked towards the Judge, who smiled, "I'm looking for a murderer." Everyone looked at us as we came up the stairs; I adjusted my suit, Wheezy coughing in the background. The Judge looked around, us following closely "A rabbit!" No one answered, too afraid to move. The Judge walked over to a chalk board, erasing a special meal, "Chips and Dip" using a man's sleeve. Using the chalk he rewrote the special so that it read out, "Rabbit Dip." Suddenly a greaseball sitting at the bar started speaking, "I think I've seen a rabbit." The Judge walked over to the human, leaning closer, "Where?" The man laughed, putting his arm around the air. "Say hello, Harvey." He began laughing, along with some other men. The Judge did nothing but stare, smiling at the last second. This caused all the men to shut up and shiver. Suddenly a scratch was heard. The judge looked over, grabbing the record, and reading the label.

"Merry-Go-Round broke down…an interesting tune for a bunch of drunkards." He then sniffed the record. Odd... but it seemed to help. As I puffed out some smoke from my cigar, the Judge's eyes lit up. "He's here!" He tossed the record, straight into Stupid's jaws. Psycho began giggling, followed by the rest. Even I lost it, dropping my cigar. The Judge turned to me, "Stop that laughing!" He walked over and hit me over the nose, sending me flying back into a table, breaking it in half. He walked over to me, "Have you forgotten what happened last time? If you don't stop this laughing, you're gonna end up DEAD just like your idiot, hyena cousins!" I got up, adjusting my suit, of course it hurt, but I blamed myself for losing it. Then a thought hit me, "Say Boss, you want us to disressemble the place?" He smiled, "No Sargent, disassembling the place won't be necessary. The rabbit will come to me. No Toon can resist the shave and a haircut trick." I shuttered, knowing that I might not be able to resist as well. He began tapping on the wall, Tap-tap-a-tap-tap. My leg started shaking and I tapped my foot. I whispered to myself, "Two Bits." He finally came up to this wall with a socket. He tapped on it, singing slightly, "a shave and a haircut trick." Suddenly, the wall behind him exploded with a bang. There stood Roger Rabbit, the one that cost me my job at R.K. Maroon Studios. "TWO BITS!"

The Judge grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. I nudged Greasy after seeing Valliant in the wall and we walked up to him, pointing our knives at him. I looked back to the Judge, still holding my knife at the human, "Hey Judge, what should we do with the wall flower?" The Judge turned around, "We'll see to him later, right now, I feel like an execution." He turned to Stupid, "Get me some Dip!" Before we knew it, Judge popped off the lid off the barrel. The musky smoke filled the air. The chocking rabbit began struggling; the Judge chuckled, looking him in the eye, "Any last words?" The rabbit nodded, "Well I uh….Gah!" The rabbit shut up as the Judge tightened his grip on his neck. He held him over the Dip barrel, turning him upside down and shoving him towards it. Suddenly Valliant spoke up, "Hey Judge!" The Judge stopped, looking at Valliant. "Shouldn't you give the man his last rights?" The rabbit shivered, "Yeah, nose p-p-plugs would be nice!" The detective held up a shot glass, "I think you want a drink." I looked at Wheezy, who was switching out cigarettes. He looked at me and shrugged, we both turned back to the argument that had started between them. Suddenly the rabbit grabbed the glass and began yelling, "Listen pal, when I say I want the drink, I want the drink." He then gulped it down. Then strange things began to happen. The rabbit went green and twitching. I backed up, getting ready to fight, as Valliant jumped over the bar. The rabbit jumped up and began making a train whistle noise. Greasy was the first one to encounter Valliant. He grabbed his switchblade in an attempt to stab him. He was stopped short as the detective punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a table. Stupid came up behind him with his bat raised, but Valliant was quicker, punching him in the chest. Stupid flew back, knocking the Judge, and the bar attendants over. Psycho walked up to him, threatening him with his razor. Valliant grabbed the bar table and kicked him in the jaw. Psycho flew back with a yelp and crashed into a table, breaking it. Wheezy, who forgot to bring ammo with him, readied his fist and charged at the detective. Valliant picked up a chair and slammed it into Wheezy, causing him to go stiff with pain and fall backwards. "Enough of dis dumb game." I muttered to myself, getting ready to fight Valliant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Sprung the Cab

As he came up to me, I growled, kicking him in the gut. He groaned and bent down. I took this opportunity to uppercut him. He shot straight into the bar. As he tried to get his barring, I flicked out my switchblade. I should have though this through. Valliant grabbed something and smashed it over my head, slamming my Toon body into the ground. A screech was heard and the rabbit fell towards the Dip. The detective caught him just before he hit the barrel, "Gotcha kid." The rabbit took off, "COME ON EDDIE, LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" As we got up, Valliant pushed over the barrel of Dip. I and the rest of the weasels hurried away, so did Doom and the other men at the bar. He then took off, following the rabbit. As I got up, The Judge looked at me and roared with anger, "WELL? GET AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS!" I nodded to the other weasels, "Come on you mugs, they are getting away!" We ran down the stairs, knocking people over, until we got to the van. Just in time to see the rabbit and Valliant driving off in the cab we bagged. "They sprung the cab!" I shouted, sliding into the street, Wheezy pointed to the escapees, "Let's go!"

Stupid and Psycho got into the front, as if Psycho was gonna drive. I shoved Psycho into the middle, "Move over I'm driving!" I quickly stepped on it and we began chasing them. The back slide opened up and Greasy poked his head through, "Jou got a plan?" I snickered, pulling out my pistol, "I'm gonna blow his head off." I aimed out the window, driving with one hand, and I kept pulling the trigger. The gunshots rang out, but I could tell that I was not hitting a single person, as they did not stop dead. The cab made a quick turn as sped the other way. I growled, spinning the wheel, making us take a sharp turn. Me, Psycho and Stupid began bouncing off of each other, because the force of the stop. We had lost them. Wheezy poked his head through the slot, coughing. "Real nice *cough* plan." "Shut up" I said, elbowing him in the nose. We drove around for a bit, trying to find them. Then Psycho pointed to an Ally way, "Rabbit, heheheehee." I looked into the ally and saw, Valliant and the rabbit coming down in the cab. I sped towards the alleyway. We were right in front of the cab. I chuckled, shouting out, "I'M GONNA RAM 'EM!" Psycho began giggling, getting excited. Suddenly, the cab rose up on its wheels. I quickly looked up towards the cab that got away.

All of the sudden, cops on motorcycles were coming right at us. Our eyes inflated comically and we crashed head on into the cops. We sent them flying over the van and we got a huge dent. I gulped, pulling the damaged vehicle to a stop. I looked to Stupid, who was shivering. Then to Psycho, who for once, was not giggling, now only muttering the words, "Uh Oh…" I nodded, "Da Judge is not gonna like this. "WHAT?" The Judge screamed. We were back in our HQ, being the leader; I was the one who was told to tell the Judge. "YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?" I held my hat in my hands, "Now Judge, it's not like anyone noes that you are yet." He threw a book at me, causing me to fly back into a bookcase. "You fool! Use your head, Valliant is now probably gonna interrogate that slezeball Maroon!" I growled, getting up, "Based on what fact?" He got up right into my face.

"Don't take Valliant as a fool Sargent, he has probably already figured out the rivalry between Maroon and Acme, so it only makes sense that Maroon would kill him!" He turned away, going to a cabinet in his office. He had recently built his own living quarters in our HQ, just so he could keep an eye on our progress in finding the rabbit. As he opened it, he pulled a long barreled revolver. He looked at me and smirked, "It's time to tie up some lose ends." He loaded the revolver and put it into his jacket. "Tell Wheezy to start up my car." I walked out of his office, looking for Wheezy. As I found him, he was in the middle of a coughing fit. "Hey Wheeze, the judge wants ya to start up his car, put a barrel of Dip in there, just in case he finds the rabbit." Wheezy nodded, swapping cigarettes and heading out of the door. I lay back on the couch and rested my hat over my eyes. Suddenly the telephone rang, I growled, trying to go back to sleep. It rang again and I shouted, "Stupid! Could you get the god damn phone?" I heard him coming downstairs and pick up the phone, "Duh…Toon Parole offices, how can we help?" His eyes widened, looking at me, "Duh…Boss? It's for you." I growled, grabbing it from him, "Toon Patrol offices," I made some pronunciation on the Patrol, glaring at Stupid." On the other line was my sis, "Joshua, could you come to the apartment? I just want to talk." I have not been called, Joshua, in a while.

As the Judge left to go take care of whatever it is he needed to do, I followed him in the van, heading down to Toontown. As I pulled up to my old apartment, I turned to the other weasels. "Stay here, ya mugs." I walked towards the apartment, checking to see if I still needed to pay rent, which thankfully I didn't. As I came up to my old room, opening the door, I found my sis sitting on the chair looking at me. "Well, hope you're happy, haven't visited me, made me worry, who are you Joshua." I leaned against the door, shutting it. "Honestly, I don't get it, who are you, to not even see your sister, Joshua." I quietly muttered, "That's not my name." She got up, and kept talking, "The only time I ever see you is when you and your gang show up at the Ink and Paint club to ask for tip offs, don't you see you have changed Joshua!" I roared with anger at her, "My name is NOT JOSHUA!" Her eyes narrowed, "Who are you then?" I looked her straight in the eye, starting to laugh. "Who am I Olivia? I am no longer Joshua, son of Hector and Doris, brother tah you and laughing stock of the crime world. I am Smart Ass, leader of the Toon Patrol, da most feared gang in all of Toontown, and second in command to Judge Doom, and once he destroys Toontown, we will be right at his side." Tears filled her eyes and she pointed a gun at my muzzle. I had barely paid attention to the fact she had gotten my gun. "I'm sorry Smart Ass, but you're not my brother, he died a long time ago." I hurried and dodged the shot. The Dip in the bullet made the Toon wall behind me dissolve. I got around her and tried to get the gun from her hands. She fought back, and it became a fight. Suddenly, the gun's barrel went down and I accidently pulled the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12 (Finale)

Chapter Twelve: The Grand Finale!

I was speechless on what I had just done. I dropped the gun, backing up. My sister looked at the bullet hole in the side of her gut. Dip came out of her mouth as she fell over and began to melt into brown paint on the floor. I heard her last words as her muzzle became paint, "Why Joshua?" I growled, anger filling my throat as I shouted into the air, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHahahahahahah aahahaa!" My scream of agony turned into laugher. Right then was where Joshua died. I had become Smart Ass, evil leader of the Toon Patrol. I came down the stairs, heading to the van. Greasy looked at me, "Eh…Boss? De Judge called for jou." I smiled, "Let's go bag us a rabbit." We sped off towards the real world. As we came up on the Judge he looked happy. It seemed he had kicked a barrel of Dip over. Just as Valliant and the rabbit's wife, Jessica, were driving down the road in the cab, melting his wheels. We all jumped out and walked up the Judge. He turned to us, "Don't just stand there you fools!" He then smiled, "Put them in my car." I chuckled slightly, as Greasy and Stupid came up behind me, "Come on you mugs." We tied up the two. I nodded to Physco, who lifted up Jessica, then to Greasy, who helped me life up Valliant into the trunk.

As we pulled up to the Acme Factory, I put my gun into my jack, adjusted my suit, and followed the rest of the weasels inside. Doom's car rolled up, he got out and went into some other entrance into the building. We pulled Valliant and the rabbit's wife out of the trunk. I stuck my revolver to Valliant's back, snickering. We pushed them into the warehouse, leading them over to another spot. I nodded to Stupid and Wheezy, "Drill da wall, the Judge needs a path to Toontown." Valliant looked confused, "Why does Doom need a path to Toontown?" I turned back to Valliant, keeping my gun trained on him, "Dat is classified info, Valliant". Greasy and Psycho began searching him. As soon as they finished, they turned to me and Psycho held up a piece of paper. I heard machinery buzzing. Looking up, I saw the Judge coming down on a lift. "We searched Valliant boss, the will ain't on 'em." He looked to the rabbit's wife, "Then frisks the women!" Greasy's eyes widened, and he pushed Psycho out of the way, "I'll handle dis one." His tongue flopped out as he stuck his greasy mits into her cleavage. Suddenly there was a clang and Greasy's hand shot straight out, causing a yell from him. I rolled my eyes, serves him right, pervert.

A metal bear trap had closed around his wrist. Valliant leaned towards Jessica, "Nice booby trap." He jumped around, shouting some curse words in Spanish. I laughed a little; I heard Phsyco's usual giggling, and Stupid and Wheezy began laughing in the background. The Judge stepped off the lift, walking up to Greasy. Using his cane, he wacked Greasy into the boxes. This did not help with the laughing, but as soon as the Judge glared at us, we quit. He then began talking, "Anything?" I shook my head, "Nah, just a stupid love letter." The Judge shook his head, "No matter, unless the will shows up in the next ten minutes, everything is fine." Valliant grabbed the letter from Psycho, putting it in his coat, "What happens in the next ten minutes?" The Judge turned to Valliant, "Toontown will be legally mine." Just then Stupid called out from the wall they were at, "Duh…Toontown right on the other side of the wall boss!" Wheezy said nothing, only switching out cigarettes. The Judge and Valliant started conversing for a second. Then the Judge walked over to a spout, turning it. The rabbit's wife's eyes widened, "Oh my god, it's DIP!" I then turned my attention to the Judge's words. "That's right my dear! Enough Dip to erase Toontown from existents. Wheezy began pouring the Dip barrels into the vat; Stupid pushed the barrels up the latter to him. Suddenly I heard a rumbling. Greasy came out of the boxes and walked on the grate next to me. The rumbling got louder, "What the?" Greasy and I looked around for a second before realizing the rumbling was coming from the grate he was standing on. He was a tad too late though as the grate burst open and Greasy was shot in the air. He grabbed onto a bag of bricks that hung on the ceiling, "Coramba!"

The rabbit we had been hunting landed right in front of us. Physco and I tried to come up to fight him; he stopped us though, as he was holding a golden, Toon gun. "Alright weasels, grab some sky or I let the Judge have it, you heard me I said drop 'em." I knew that the Judge was a Toon in disguise, but the Judge wanted me to play along, so I dropped my gun. The rabbit leaped over to his wife, "I'd love to embrace you my dear, but first I've got to satisfy my sense of moral outrage!" The Judge, getting impatient, growled at the rabbit, "Put that gun down, you bucktoothed fool!" The rabbit then shook his gun at the Judge, "That's it Doom, give me one more excuse, I'll pump ya full of lead. You thought you could get away with it." I looked up and saw that Greasy had begun to cut the rope that held the bricks. "Well we Toons may act idiotic but we're not stupid. I bet the truth hits you like a ton of bricks!" At that moment, Greasy finished cutting the rope and the bricks fell, landing straight on his head. I had a good chuckle, Phsyco's laughter quickened. Greasy, who was hanging from the rope, began snickering. When Greasy got down, he, along with Stupid and Wheezy went to tie up the rabbit and his wife. Psycho climbed up onto the Dip shooter. The Judge had ordered us, "Hook 'em onto that rope." Wheezy muttered something, but I could not hear it.

As soon as that was done, they were hoisted up in the air. I heard Psycho giggle and mutter "Time to kill the rabbit, hehehehehe." I nodded to Greasy to get in the driver's seat. The rest climbed up on the Dip mixer. I heard them start it up. I looked at the Judge, keeping my gun trained on Valliant. The Judge smirked and said something to Valliant, then began to walk away. Suddenly he began to slip on some plastic eyeballs and fell on his back. I chuckled, serves him right for hitting me for making them laugh. Quickly he turned around, "Look out, you fool!" I turned around and stuck the barrel of my revolver in Valliant's face, "Not so fast." The Judge got up, covering his left eye. I thought about it for a second, than turned to the Judge, "Shall I tend to him now boss?" The Judge replied with, "Let him watch his two friends get dipped, then shoot him." I poked Valliant with the gun a couple times, "With pleasure." The Judge walked away, heading who knows where. Valliant looked at me, "Everything is funny to you, ain't it needle nose." I turned to him, "You gotta problem with that, Valliant?" I sneered, pointing the gun at the detective.


	13. Chapter 13 (Extra)

_**Hello Readers, SunGlassWolf13 here, I realize that I left out something.**_

_**During WFRR, there is a scene where Doris says, "I had to shake the weasels." **_

_**My apologies, as I did not catch this line in the movie when I watched it.**_

_**So here it is, an extra chapter in "Before the Case." Oh and don't miss "A Toon's Rebirth, coming soon.**_

Chapter 13: Shaking the Weasels (Extra Chapter)

I opened the door of the van and stepped out. I looked at the building, narrowing my eyes. Greasy and Stupid came up beside me, Greasy raised an eyebrow, "Hey Boss, why are we going back here? I don't think Valliant would be stupid enough to come back." I didn't look at him, I only muttered, "Valliant's got a relationship with da bartender here. We have to see what she knows, and let her know what happens if we find out she is lying." I pulled my pistol from my jacket and walked in. Greasy took out his as well, following me. Stupid, who I had refused to give a gun to, followed us with his bat. As we got up the stairs, I nodded to Greasy to check the secret room the Valliant was hiding in. I ordered Stupid to guard the stairs in case she ran, and I found her cleaning some dishes. I leaped up onto the table and pointed my pistol at her, "Come on Toots, UP!" She stuck her hands up as I shouted, keeping my pistol trained on her. She looked at me, "Hello boys, you know the bar is closed." I snickered, "We are not here for drinks, we want to know where da rabbit is." She shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about." I stuck the barrel of the gun straight into her head, "We have plenty of evidence to support otherwise." She grabbed the barrel of my gun and pushed me off the bar. "Look I don't have anything to do with Valliant, he just a custom….." She started; I cut her off, "Don't give me dat Bullstick! You were seen with Valliant when he gave the rabbit da drink. You're lucky I don't arrest you for assisting an escape of a wanted criminal. Also, da rabbit was hidden at your place." She shook her head, "I had no idea that Valliant was there in the first place." I narrowed my eyes, "Oh yeah, den how do you explain da drink?" She shrugged, "He paid good money for it, I had no idea what he was gonna do with it." I suspected something was up. "Alright Doris, we're leaving, but be warned, if we find out dat you lied to us, we will not be so peaceful, come on boys…I don't feel comfortable leaving Psycho alone with only Wheezy to watch over him." And with that, we left.


End file.
